A vehicle is an apparatus capable of moving a user in the user-desired direction, and a representative example may be a car.
Meanwhile, for convenience of a user using a vehicle, various types of sensors and electronic devices are provided in the vehicle. Specifically, a study on an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is actively undergoing. In addition, an autonomous vehicle is actively under development.
A vehicle may be provided with various types of lamps. In general, the vehicle includes various vehicle lamps having a lighting function of facilitating articles or objects near the vehicle to be recognized during driving at night, and a signaling function of notifying a driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or pedestrians.
For example, the vehicle may include devices operating in a manner of directly emitting light using lamps, such as a head lamp emitting light to a front side to ensure a driver's view, a brake lamp turned on when slamming the brake on, turn indicator lamps used upon a left turn or a right turn.
As another example, reflectors for reflecting light to facilitate the vehicle to be recognized from outside are mounted on front and rear sides of the vehicle.
Installation criteria and standards of the lamps for the vehicle are regulated as rules to fully exhibit each function.
On the other hand, a head-up display for a vehicle is a device provided in the vehicle to emit image light toward a windshield of the vehicle. The head-up display for a vehicle may display various information including traveling information while driving the vehicle.
The head-up display for a vehicle may include a display panel configured to generate and display image light, and at least one mirror configured to reflect the image light generated from the display panel.
The image light generated from the display panel may be incident to a windshield of the vehicle by the mirror, and a driver may recognize a virtual image at a front position of the windshield.
When the head-up display for a vehicle includes two image sources, two virtual images may be formed, and in this case, it may be possible to enhance the convenience of the head-up display for a vehicle.